Will It Even Happen?
by rockinchick8
Summary: SEQUEL.Now that things are done between Miley and Nick,its time to mingle.Miley's in a college full of hot guys and Nick has girls wanting him all over the globe. They're totally over each other.But why do they keep thinking about each other all the time?
1. Life Is Like TV

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Life Is Like a TV Show, You Love To watch It, But You're Sick Of Seeing The Re-Runs**

Miley Cyrus was sitting in her dorm reading a book while her roommate Lilly Truscott was watching TV.

Months had past after the whole prom incident. Miley woke up, Nick wasn't there. She hoped that this time would've been different and maybe he would've come back, but he didn't. Once again, he let his career get in the way of their relationship. So Miley decided she needed to move on. To let her fish off the hook and see if there were any better fish out there, preferably ones without curly hair.

As Lilly flipped through channels, she stopped on one. It was showing a Hannah Montana concert from the other night. Miley put her book down.

"Can you believe how talented she is? I can't believe you and her both date/kissed Nick Jonas." Lilly said.

"Yeah. Wait, you like Hannah Montana?" Miley practically shouted. Lilly looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yeah! She's my idol. I wish I could meet her, tell her how awesome she is. Maybe tell her I want to be just like her." Lilly said and sighed.

"Oh well, that will never happen." Lilly said sadly. Miley stared at Lilly. Maybe this was the right time to tell her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Miley said. Lilly stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean? I'll never meet her." Lilly said.

"What if I told you that you already have met her? Miley said.

"What are you talking about? I've never met her before." Lilly said confused.

"Yeah you have." Miley said and disappeared into her closet.

"What are you doing? Miley? Miley?!" Lilly kept calling, but never got an answer. She stood up and started walking but stopped once someone came out of the closet.

Miley, why do you have that big coat on?" Lilly questioned. Miley took a deep breath, turned around and put something on her head. She faced Lilly again and pulled off the coat.

"Lilly, I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said, and waited for her best friend's response. Lilly just stood there with her mouth wide open. She finally snapped out of her trance and spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lilly screamed and gave Miley a crushing hug. Miley laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure I trusted you well enough." Miley said. Lilly nodded but then her eyes widened.

"Wait, if you're Hannah and Miley, then you dated and kissed Nick twice!!" Lilly shouted.

"Lilly, keep it down. No one else can know ok? But yeah I did. But that's not the only thing we did." Miley said, mumbling the last part.

"Whoa, you and Nick…you guys…a...Eh...Whe...Wait how do I know you're telling the truth?" Lilly managed to stutter out. Miley held up her left hand showing the ring on her finger. Lilly gaped at it. It really was the ring.

"So…Wow. You and Nick must have been pretty close for him to do that. I'm surprised the media hasn't found out yet." Lilly said.

"Yeah. It was prom night and he showed up. I was still in love with him and he bought a suite and we started kissing and it went from there. It was a mutual decision. No one forced us to do it. And if the media found out, things would be crazy." Miley said. She sighed and looked out the window.

"You still love him don't you?" Lilly said softly. Tears started to form in Miley's eyes. She nodded. Lilly came and hugged her.

"You know what you need? You need to go out there and meet some guys. Flirt a bit and just forget about Nick. His career will always be first for him." Lilly said. Miley just shrugged.

"Let's go, right now." Lilly said and pulled Miley out of the dorm room with her. There was a party starting in the Rec. Room. Plenty of guys would be there.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Kevin asked his little brother.

"Nothing, just thinking." Nick said.

"About Miley?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I just wonder if I should go talk to her. After the prom, I kinda just left. I feel like I should go back. The tour is over so now I have some time. I just don't know if leaving was the best thing. I should've stayed. I love her." Nick said sadly. Kevin brought his coffee to his mouth and drank it.

"Nick, she's in college now. Let her experience it alone. Let her meet someone who can always be there, not on another continent for months. She needs someone to always be there for her when she needs him. She needs to be happy and you coming in and out of her life isn't helping. Just let her move on. And if you both are truly, madly, and deeply in love with each other, then life will find a way to bring you back together. Whatever happens will happen for a reason." Kevin said. Nick sighed.

"I want her to be happy, I really do but…"

"When you truly love someone, their happiness is more important than your own." Kevin finished for him.

"Think about it Nick. Think about it." Kevin said and walked to his car and drove away.

"Maybe it is time to let Miley go." Nick said aloud. As he was walking, he passed a newspaper stand. The front magazine showed a picture of him from the airport a couple months back.

The headline said, "Nick Jonas Is Still In Love With You." Below the title it talked about how Nick said he still loved someone but it was too hard to hear who cause he mumbled it. Nick through the paper down and kicked the newspaper stand and casually walked away.

**Meanwhile**

Miley was partying with Lilly and some guys. They all were really close dancing fast together. One guy in particular was getting pretty close to Miley. She was getting a little uncomfortable so she stepped away. Lilly grabbed Miley by the arm and dragged her away.

"C'mon Miley! These guys are practically throwing themselves at us. So why aren't you throwing anything back?" Lilly said loudly over the music.

"It's just; I can't stop thinking of Nick. Everything I see reminds me of him. And that guy over there, his… he just reminds me a lot of Nick." Miley shouted back.

"Just go have fun ok Miley." Lilly said and went back by the boys.

"Have fun…" Miley said to herself. She walked back to the group and introduced herself to the one guy.

"I'm Miley." She said.

"My names Jonah." The guy said. They started to talk and kept on talking and dancing.

By the end of the night, Miley decided she kinda liked Jonah. He seemed nice and he was totally hot.

"So I see you and Jonah got along well." Lilly said.

"Yeah, Jonas I mean Jonah seems really cool and he's so hot." Miley said.

As they walked to their dorm, they noticed something slid under the door. Miley went over and picked it up. It was a newspaper. Miley read it and showed it to Lilly.

"What about Jonah?" Lilly asked.

"Relax Lil; I just wanted you to see it." Miley said. Lilly walked into the room. Miley looked at the newspaper again and hugged it tightly to her chest and walked inside.

"Jonah who?" Miley said to Lilly and laughed.

"Don't you mean Jonas?" Lilly asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Jonas." Miley said and shut the door.

**There you go. The long waited sequel has finally arrived. It will get better later on but I need to build up to the juicy stuff. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think!!**


	2. She’ll Cry The Real Tears Tonight

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**She'll Cry The Real Tears In Her Bed Tonight**

Miley was walking to her next class. She was trying to carry all of her books and stuff as well as trying to text Lilly. She wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her so she bumped right into someone and all of her things fell as well as herself. Miley gathered her things together and looked up. Standing above her was Jonah.

"Hey are you ok?" Jonah said as he held a hand out to Miley and pulled her up. Miley just nodded. That's all she could do. You try talking with a guy that's so hot that he could cook a hot dog by staring at it. Jonah laughed.

"So I was kinda wondering… You wanna go out tomorrow…like a date?" Jonah asked. Miley's eyed went huge.

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I. Have you looked in a mirror lately? I mean how could I say no?" Miley said so fast that Jonah didn't even understand what she had said. He gave her a questioning look.

"I mean I would love to go out with you." Miley said as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Cool so it's a date then." Jonah said and smiled.

"Yeah a date." Miley said and started walking to class.

"So everything is all set and go?" Joe asked his fiancée Nicole.

"Yes it's all finally planned out. We just have to set the perfect date.

"Ok how about we just do it on our anniversary?" Joe questioned.

"Ok then. The wedding will be on January 17th. That gives us about a month. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Nicole asked Joe, a little worried to hear what he was gonna say. Joe took her hands in his.

"Babe, I've been ready since the day I saw you." Joe said sweetly and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Invitations were sent out to close friends and family only. They didn't need hundreds of people there especially crazed fans and paparazzi. Things between Jonah and Miley heated up. They were always together and it seemed like they were always making out. Lilly started getting fed up with it all.

"Can you guys like separate for like 5 seconds?" Lilly asked annoyed.

"Chill Lil. It's not like we have been leaving you out or anything. We did set you up with that what's his face kid." Miley said.

"Oliver. My name is OLIVER!" Oliver screamed. Everybody in the restaurant looked at him.

"Hehe sorry, there was a fly in my soup. Shoo fly." Oliver told everybody and tried to swat the nonexistent fly away. He looked down in embarrassment.

"Yeah OLIVER is here to keep you company." Miley said emphasizing his name.

"Miley, he's my best friend!" Lilly said, her voice slowly rising.

"Since when?!" Miley said loudly.

"Since my OLD best friend has been too busy sticking her tongue down some guy's throat to even notice that I'm there!" Lilly shouted.

"What are you trying to say?" Miley asked, scared to know what she was about to say.

"I'm trying to say that I'm fed up with all of this. We barely see each other anymore. I mean it's understandable that you want to be with him a lot since he is your boyfriend, but what about our friendship? Anytime that I DO get to hang out with you, Jonah is always right there with you! I try once again to hang out with you but God forbid you can't cancel plans with Jonah for one day so go and you set me up with someone!" Lilly shouted back. Miley was lost for words. For once she didn't know what to say. She looked down for a couple of seconds then looked back up at Jonah. He looked pretty angry. He gave Miley an assuring nod and looked at Lilly, who looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Just because you have no friends to hang out with besides Miley, doesn't mean that you have to get all pissed off because Miley doesn't spend every second of the day with you." Jonah coldly said. Lilly's mouth had dropped to the table, came back up and dropped again and hung open.

"Jonah stop." Miley commanded. It was no use. Jonah fired ice cold words out of his mouth.

"Or maybe it's because Miley has a boyfriend, and you don't."

"Jonah stop!"

"You know because no guy out of his right mind would want to date you." Jonah said bitterly.

"Jonah STOP!" Miley screamed.

"More flies in the soup. Shoo flies." Oliver said awkwardly to the crowd of people staring over at his table.

"You know what Miley; I'm done. Have fun with your boyfriend." Lilly hastily said.

"Lilly wait!" Miley shouted.

"No. You know, I can see why Nick wouldn't stick around with you. You were probably all over him all the time. He was probably too nice to tell you to back off. No wonder why he doesn't even bother staying friends with you. It's most likely because you're a bitch." Lilly stated and walked out of the restaurant.

Miley could believe what she just heard. She ran into the bathroom, into a stall and started crying. She cried out everything. From the break up to what Lilly had said.

"Dude aren't you gonna go check on her?" Oliver asked.

"Nah, I could care less. She'll get over it eventually." Jonah said and started checking out one of the waitresses walking by. Oliver shook his head and got up.

Miley was still crying. No one had bothered to come in because they had all saw what had happened. Just then, the door opened. Miley stopped crying for a second.

"Miley, are you still in here?" The voice asked. Miley's body shot up and she opened the door.

"Oliver? You know this is a girls bathroom right?" Miley asked.

"Oh yeah I know. I just needed to powder my nose. Fix my make up. You know, the usual." Oliver said in a girly voice. Miley started to laugh as Oliver grabbed some tissues and wiped away her tears.

"Oliver why are you doing this? I was incredibly mean to you and especially mean to Lilly. Why are you helping me?" Miley asked confused.

"Because I know you're a good person. Lilly has told me a lot about you. All the memories and things that you guys did together. She misses you, you know that? It was getting extremely hard for her to not care. She went through some things and needed you there and you weren't. She fell and you weren't there to catch her. Today, you pushed her down and she will have a scar now. It's not too late Miley, for Lilly or Nick." Oliver said. Miley looked like she had just seen a ghost, fainted and then saw another ghost.

"How did you know?" Miley whispered.

"She told me. But don't worry, it's only because I told her that you reminded me of a girl that Nick dated." Oliver said. Miley nodded.

"Go on Miley, go do it." Oliver said and patted Miley on the back.

"Thanks Oliver. You're a really good friend. I can see why Lilly likes you." Miley smiled and left.

"Wait, Lilly likes me?!" Oliver shouted after her. He started walking to the door when an elderly lady came in.

"What the hell are you doing in here? This is the women's washroom!" The old lady exclaimed.

"Sorry ma'am, I was just leaving." Oliver smoothly said.

"Damn right you're leaving!" The lady said right as she hit Oliver with her cane and he fell out the door.

"Damn teenagers." The oldie mumbled to herself.

As Oliver got up, he noticed something happening at the table. Miley was saying something to Jonah and it didn't seem good. He quietly walked over.

"Look this isn't working out. I need someone who will lift me higher, not drag me lower. I lost my best friend because of you and you don't care. This is done between us." Miley said sternly.

"Fine, see if I care. Go screw some random guy. Skank." Jonah said angrily.

**Meanwhile**

"Ok so this wedding is coming up soon bro. Who are ya gonna take as your date?" Kevin asked his youngest sibling.

"I don't know. Who should I?" Nick asked. Kevin shrugged. They were driving to a restaurant for dinner. Kevin got out as well as Nick and they walked up to the door. Kevin held it open and Nick walked inside. His eyes immediately fell on a scene where a couple stood fighting.

"Hey Kev, look over there. It looks like that guy is gonna kill Miley." Nick said and laughed. Kevin looked over and smacked Nick on the head.

"Dude." Kevin said.

"Yeah I know! Wait, MILEY!" Nick said realizing that Miley was right there in danger.

Him and Kevin ran towards the table just as the guy called Miley a skank. Miley looked like she was about to burst into tears. Nick ran up and punched the mystery guy right on the side of his head. He fell to the floor. Nick looked down at him then back up at Miley. She was crying in some guy with brown shaggy hair. He nodded at Nick. Apparently Miley didn't see Nick yet. Nick started walking towards her but Kevin stopped him and pulled him back.

"Dude, you can tell her. She will become even sadder. Let her live her life without you. If she heard you say that, she wouldn't be able to take it." Kevin said. Nick looked back at Miley and sighed. He walked towards the door and left. Kevin walked up to Miley's purse and stuck an envelope in it and left.

As soon as Miley was done crying and Jonah finally left, she decided it was time for her to go as well.

"C'mon Oliver, lets go. I'm gonna go talk to Lilly." Miley said and grabbed her purse. Oliver nodded.

Miley looked in her purse for her phone so she could text Lilly but her eyes landed on a small white envelope with her name written on the front. She took it out and started opening it as she and Oliver were leaving.

"I wonder what it is and who put it in my purse." Miley said as they reached the car. Oliver nodded and looked at the card with her. Miley read the card out loud which happened to be an invitation.

You are invited to

What: The Jonas Wedding

When: January 17th

"Why: Because two people are in love. DUH!

Who: Mr Jonas and Miss…

Miley stopped reading right there. She didn't want to know who was getting married. Then it hit her. She gasped.

"Nick's getting married!" Miley screamed. The scene around her spun a few times and then she spun with it, to the floor. The day instantly turned to night for her.

**Viola! Chapter two is finally here. I realize its probably very boring but again, its leading up to the juicy stuff which I can not wait to write. I realize that ive missed a lot of important events like the 7things music video. Yes it came out like a week ago and Ive watched it like a million times and I still think the same thing; Its about Nick. When I first heard it even I thought it was about Nick. Tell me what you think. I have proof that its about him. Listen to the newest interview with Miley and Ryan Secrest. Once again she admits a Niley secret with him. And that pic she showed in the middle of it, its him with her. Take a look at the guy's hair. Its nicks. Ok I'm done with my long Niley rant. Don't be shy! Review and tell my what you thought about this chapter and the 7things music video.**


	3. Difference Between Reality And Fantasy?

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Difference Between Reality And Fantasy? Reality Sucks.**

Oliver helped Miley up. She looked around and remembered everything that had happened. She looked at Oliver.

"What did I do wrong?" She said sadly. Oliver shook his head.

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing wrong. And uh…Miley…" Oliver said.

"Yeah?" Miley said confused.

"It's not even his wedding, its Joe's." Oliver said and smiled. Miley grabbed the card out of his hand and looked closely. Yes it did say that it was Joe's wedding. She shook her head and plopped on the ground and leaned against her car. Oliver sat down next to her.

"You need to stop worrying so much and just relax." Oliver said and just stared at Miley. When he just kept staring, Miley waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yo Earth to Oliver! Hello! Anyone home?" Miley shouted. Oliver snapped out of his trance.

"Huh?! What?!" Oliver yelled. Miley just looked at him while raising one eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I just got caught in your eyes." Oliver said and leaned in a bit. Out of nowhere Miley leaned in really fast and kissed him. They started to make out when they both realized what was going on. Miley shoved Oliver away and got up.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver questioned. Miley shook her head.

"I have no idea. Look I got to go. I need to fix things with Lilly." Miley said and unlocked her door.

"Miley wait." Oliver said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"That whole…Thing won't damage our friendship will it?" He asked embarrassed. Miley chuckled.

"Of course not." She said and got into her car and drove away.

**Meanwhile**

"Can you believe he's taking her to the wedding? I almost fainted when I heard she was coming. I mean I GUESS she's cool but I'd prefer her not to be there. Well yeah I know but…Kevin…Kevin! Ok I get it. Geez I'm not a little kid." Joe said into his phone. Lately things had been crazy for the Jonas Brothers. They recently just got back from a tour with Demi Lovato and they were just trying to get back to the normal lives they used to live. Well at least until they started to make their third album that is. As Joe continued to talk to Kevin, he saw someone very familiar. He looked closely to see if it was really the person he thought it was. Apparently that person was attempting to do the same thing but she fell.

"Look man I'll call you back." Joe said and closed his phone ignoring his brother yelling at him.

"Lilly? Is that that you?" Joe asked.

"Joe! I thought it was you I saw. Mind helping me up?" Lilly asked. Joe held out his hand and pulled her up. Her face was nearly two inches from his face. Joe backed up a bit.

"So it's good to see you again. Anything new and exciting in your life?" Joe asked awkwardly. Lilly laughed.

"Same old Joe." She said and smiled. Joe smiled back at her. You see, Joe and Lilly used to date. They were super close until Joe became famous. He was even gonna ask her to marry him. He had half a mind to do it right now if he wasn't with Nicole. Truth be told though is that they both still loved each other and Joe still had the ring he was gonna give her.

"Well let's see, I'm going to college and I just got a job at this hot new guitar store. You should seriously check it out sometime." Lilly said. Joe just nodded. He really didn't know what to say anymore. He had left Lilly behind because he didn't know what would've happened while he toured and he didn't want her to get hurt so he did what he had to do. And now, five or so years later that girl was back. It was almost like a sign from God.

Joe looked at Lilly for a quick second before leaning in and kissing her. She immediately started kissing back. Then Joe lightly pushed her away. As Lilly was about to ask what was up, Joe put up a hand and ran in the direction of his home. He went inside to see his fiancée chatting it up on the phone.

"Look we need to talk." Joe said. Nicole looked at him cautiously to see if he meant it in a bad way or a good way. She said goodbye to whoever she was talking to and turned her attention towards Joe.

"What's up?" She asked. Joe sat down next to her and told it flat out to her.

"We can't get married." He said. Nicole's jaw dropped. He told her about his run in with Lilly and how he kissed her to see if the sparks were still there. Once he felt them he knew it wouldn't be fair to still marry Nicole so he needed to end things. Nicole of course got mad and gathered all her things and just walked out. Joe felt bad and all but her had another girl waiting for him to explain some things.

He ran back to the area where he saw Lilly before but she wasn't there. As he was about to start heading back home, he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see Lilly sitting on a bench with a look saying she had a lot of questions and expected some answers. He sat down and told her about the wedding, seeing she again changed his mind, and how the wedding was now off. Lilly squealed with joy. Joe smiled and kissed her.

"Look I know it was a long time ago when we dated, but there was something I wanted to do that I never got to do." Joe had made sure that he actually grabbed it and put it in his pocket before he left the house. He pulled out a tiny box and got on one knee and opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring. Lilly's eyes widened.

"Joe, we just saw each other for the first time in five years and you're proposing?" Lilly asked. Joe nodded. "Joe we don't even know each other anymore." She said sadly. Joe grabbed her hand.

"Then let's go get to know each other!" He said and ran.

Eventually Nick and Kevin heard the news and Lilly was just dying to tell Miley. As soon as she got back to the dorms, she ran inside to be greeted by Miley sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey." Lilly said softly. Miley gave a small smile. Lilly was about to speak but Miley beat her to it.

"I'm sorry Lil. I totally freaked out on you and didn't stand up for you like a good friend should. I totally understand if you want me to move out and never speak to me again." Miley said and looked down. Lilly engulfed Miley in a huge hug.

"Apology accepted. Now, I have HUGE news!" Lilly shouted.

"Calm down Lilly. You're gonna bust someone's ear drum. What happened?" Miley said. Lilly showed her the ring on her finger. Miley's formed in the shape of an O.

"Start explaining!" Miley said practically exploding with excitement.

"Well it all started when I saw my ex, Joe." Lilly started.

"Wait, Joe who?" Miley inquired wondering if it was the Joe she knew.

"Jonas. And well we used to date and he was gonna ask me to marry him before but he became famous and that was it. We are getting married next week!" Lilly said excited.

"A week?! Isn't that kinda soon? I mean you guys just reunited today." Miley said.

"I know and that's what I thought at first but he took me out and we talked for awhile and then I just couldn't say no. I really love him Miley I really do and I don't wanna wait years and years to marry him. Hell I would marry him right here, right now if I could." Lilly said. Miley tried to smile but she was thinking about her and Nick. Lilly noticed and was about to speak but Miley just shook her head.

"Be happy, this is one of your special days. Don't let me ruin it for you." Miley said and put on a fake smile.

"Now let's go shopping!" She said excitedly.

After a couple hours of crazy shopping, they came back and plopped on the couch. Miley went into the freezer and took out a pizza to cook. Lilly turned on the TV and started to flip through channels. She landed on E! and kept it on listening to some crazy story about Selena Gomez leaving show business for good since it was so overwhelming. Lilly giggled and Miley laughed.

"Ha I knew she couldn't take the heat." Miley said and stuck the pizza in the oven. Just then a picture of the Jonas Brothers popped on the screen. Lilly turned the TV up.

"This just in; Now that the hot trio The Jonas Brothers are taking a little break from touring, all but one of them has decided to go back home. Joe decided to stay in California while Kevin and Nick go back to New Jersey, their hometown. Speaking of Nick, it is official that he and his old tour mate Demi Lovato are now dating! I guess all that time they spent together really did pay off!" The lady said and a picture of the two posing together with Nick's arm around Demi popped onto the screen. Lilly immediately shut it off.

"Miley I'm so…" Lilly began.

"Don't be. I could care less." Miley said trying to fight back the tears.

Miley you love him! Stop denying it when you know it's the truth" Lilly yelled.

"Ok fine yes I love him. I love him more than anything else in this world and there is nothing that I would like better than to hold on to him forever. But I know it's not for the best. So no matter how much my heart is going to break, I've got to let him go so he can know just how much I love him. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll come back, but if not, I can make it through this." Miley said and put on a brave smile. Lilly walked over and hugged her.

"Miley, the worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything to get in your way." Lilly said softly and walked towards the door and opened it.

"You're just gonna leave me with that?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded.

"The rest is up to you. I'm gonna go run some errands. The more I do tonight the less I have to do tomorrow. Don't wait up for me." She said and shit the door. Miley sat on the couch, grabbed the pillow next to her and screamed in it. Then she threw it out the window, only to hear someone scream. Miley rushed to the window and saw Lilly with the pillow in her hand looking up at Miley. She ran into her room and layed down. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

The good news about all this was that Nick and Demi were in New Jersey, far away from her so she didn't have to worry about seeing them. The bad news is that Lilly and Joe's had-to-do-it-now-wedding was in a week and Nick was the Best Man. Just great!

**Ok I know this took forever, longer than usual but I had chapter three typed up its just I didn't like it. I didn't know where to continue after chap.2 so I stalled and came up with some ideas. Then someone reviewed and yelled at me for stopping (you know who you are********) so I decided I should hurry up and update. I also realized that I missed some important dates. Like I missed Breakout coming out, and even a Little Bit Longer coming out so tell me what you think of both. I personally loved both CDs but I wasn't too happy that Selena was thanked on JBs CD but Miley wasn't when Miley thanked Nick. (Yes it's pretty obvious that her "Prince Charming" was Nick) So yeah tell me what you think of this chapter. Tell me what you think about both CDs just don't go Jonas crazy on me because I'm not on good terms with them. Tell me what you think about the Jonas Brothers changing into complete assholes. I strongly encourage you to talk about that. And tell me what you think about Selena and Demi being such hoes. (Sorry Demi fans. I just don't like her. Selena fans, get over it. I'm not apologizing. I hate Selena with a strong passion. Demi…Well I just don't like her.) And yeah that's it I think. Oh and don't be afraid to leave long reviews! People are always apologizing for them but I really love long reviews. That means I get to give a longer reply back!**

**P.S Yes I realized that I sounded mean when I mentioned Selena and Demi. Truth be told I'm not that big of a bitch. Only when it comes to them I am. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
